


Огни Хаджи

by yolo_jackie



Category: StarCraft
Genre: M/M, between Heaven's Devils and Devils' Due, timeline - Lost Transmissions
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия сюжетно связанных между собой драбблов о пребывании Джима и Тайкуса на Хаджи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Пожар на Хаджи почти застает их врасплох.  
Везде дым, и крики, и кровь, и дышать почти невозможно, и их почти загоняют, как бешеных псов, но они не были бы собой, если бы попались в эту гнусную ловушку.  
Джим тяжело дышит и стирает с лица катящийся градинами пот. Он сгибается пополам, упирает ладони в колени и кашляет до тех пор, пока ядовитый дым не перестает резать внутренности. Его горло саднит, когда он хрипит:  
— Ты можешь в это поверить?  
Тайкус бросает на него серьезный взгляд, и Джим уже успел достаточно хорошо его изучить, чтобы знать — Тайкус просто невероятно, опасно для жизни окружающих, зол.  
— Могу, Джимми, — в конце концов сквозь зубы цедит он. По его лицу размазана сажа, одежда больше напоминает лохмотья, и, кажется, он прихрамывает на левую ногу, хотя явно не собирается подавать вид, что его что-то беспокоит. — Это сраная Конфедерация, Джимми. Если понадобится, и они решат, что проще выжечь целую хуеву луну, лишь бы от нас избавиться, то не сомневайся — они это сделают.

Джим пытается выровнять дыхание и заодно пытается понять, как люди, поклявшиеся защищать это место, сами же подвергли его опасности. Как он раньше мог быть настолько слеп, что служил этим людям, и ведь честно служил до тех пор, пока не встретил Тайкуса. Джим почти готов утонуть в нахлынувшем на него чувстве вины, ведь это все произошло из-за них. Кто-то очень амбициозный, но явно не очень умный решил, что подстроенный пожар в поселке поможет ему поймать преступников в розыске, и, скорее всего, получить новенькую красивую звездочку на погоны. Черт бы тебя побрал, думает Джим, кто бы ты ни был.

— Эй, — зовет его Тайкус и для уверенности устраивает свою огромную ладонь на его плече. — Немедленно завязывай с этим дерьмом.  
Джим слабо усмехается: не только он успел хорошо изучить Тайкуса. У того на все приступы самобичевания Джима безошибочно срабатывает какой-то радар, не иначе.  
— Мы должны что-то сделать, Тайкус, понимаешь?  
— Что, например? — язвительно спрашивает тот. — Героически умереть? Прости, пацан, я слишком люблю свою жизнь для такого поворота событий. Это не наше дело, Джимми.  
В чем-то Тайкус, конечно, прав. Отсидеться действительно проще, а потом, когда резонанс, вызванный пожаром, немного поутихнет, незаметно свалить куда-нибудь, где виски покрепче. Но Джим тоже знал, на какие кнопки надо нажимать, чтобы вышло так, как хочет он.  
— Героически умереть можешь позже, — Джим пихает его в плечо. — Только предупреди заранее, чтобы я надел свой лучший костюм на твои похороны.  
— Свой единственный костюм, — авторитетно поправляет его Тайкус, и, когда Джим, не выдержав, смеется, вторит ему своим чуть лающим смехом.  
— Просто, — отсмеявшись, продолжает Джим, — разве тебе не хочется прищучить Конфедерацию?  
И спасти людей, думает он, но не говорит вслух. 

Тайкус молчит какое-то время. Хмурится и хрустит костяшками пальцев, разминая руки. Он выглядел бы довольно грозно, если бы Джим не знал, что он вот-вот сломается.

Три.  
Два.  
Один.

— Ладно, — сдается Тайкус. Джим мысленно ухмыляется, но держит лицо. Слишком рано праздновать победу. — Но это не значит, что мне нравится твоя затея, Рейнор. И не значит, что мне не насрать на всех этих людей, просто Конфедерация действительно нуждается в пинке под зад, а ты слишком мило, — последнее слово он почти выплевывает, будто оно отравлено, — просишь.  
— Спасибо, — просто говорит ему Джим, и Тайкус все понимает. Улавливает все полутона и значения и коротко кивает Джиму.  
— Но нам нужен транспорт, — кажется, идея уже прижилась у Тайкуса в голове, и он готов начать планировать, расхаживая туда-сюда.  
— Как удачно, — Джим скалится во весь рот, — что в ангаре гарнизона конфедератов я заметил парочку ховерциклов, которые можно позаимствовать.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джим-центрик.  
> Немного бла-бла-бла про жизнь на Хаджи.

Пожары на Хаджи и не думают утихать — возможно, не последнюю роль в этом играет тот факт, что местные власти слишком заняты поимкой «особо опасных преступников», чтобы спасать людей.

Джим и Тайкус остаются в Гелади, городе, в котором всё началось. Не то чтобы у них есть возможность сбежать — Гелади перекрыт на въезд и выезд — но они бы всё равно сумели что-нибудь придумать, если бы захотели. Они остаются — просто потому что кто-то должен.

Гелади довольно быстро превращается в пепелище, на котором участки, не пострадавшие от пожаров, скорее, исключение из правила. Там, где огонь уже отгорел свое, будто грибы после дождя, вырастают трущобы. Пожары сбивают людей в кучи: кому-то удается держаться вместе и выжить, кого-то они просто загоняют в угол, прежде чем сжечь дотла. Джим помнит Гелади другим: Гелади никогда не спал, пусть и был обычным малонаселенным городком. Кварталы из узких улиц были наполнены бродячими колдунами в лохмотьях, ребятней, которые играли в космических пиратов, а на прилавках, которыми Гелади был усеян, будто один огромный рынок, продавали специи, сладости, вяленое мясо и украшения — уже тайком. Теперь старый добрый Гелади развеян пеплом по ветру.

Где-то на горизонте, да и в самом городе тоже, огонь продолжает пожирать все на своем пути. В Гелади светло даже самой темной ночью, но это не мешает ни грабителям, ни мародерам, ни солдатам Конфедерации проворачивать свои делишки. Ирония да и только — в этом городе преступники разыскивают других преступников. Войска Конфедерации продолжают прибывать из ближайших систем, но вовсе не для того, чтобы помочь расхлебывать пригорелую кашу, которую умудрился заварить генерал Сол Кервок, человек, ответственный за пожары. Все они ищут беглых «дьяволов». Джим усмехается — им не понравится то, что они найдут. 

В Гелади вводят комендантский час — последнюю меру перед полноценным военным положением. Десантные и грузовые корабли постоянно запрашивают разрешение на посадку, а на блок-постах разворачивается тяжелая техника. Уже некоторое время Джим подумывает о том, чтобы предложить Тайкусу перейти с ховерциклов на дичь покрупнее и угнать танк. Уровень самоубийственности этой миссии будет им под стать. Тайкусу точно понравится.

Синие костюмы морпехов Конфедерации слишком заметные, слишком яркие, слишком контрастируют с окружающей средой, и Джим благодарит несуществующих богов за их маленькие милости. Если присмотреться поближе, можно заметить, как потускнела неосталь брони за то время, что отряды конфедератов патрулируют то, что осталось от улиц Гелади.

Джим наблюдает издалека: сегодня его очередь играть в разведчика. Утром он сменил хмурого Тайкуса, который, не говоря ни слова, отправился спать, как только вернулся из своего импровизированного обхода местности.

Тайкус почти не говорит и почти не смеется в последние дни. От этого Джим чувствует себя так, словно ему чего-то не хватает. Чего-то помимо нормальной постели и, черт побери, свежего воздуха. Тайкус зол, это понятно, хотя сам согласился на предложение Джима остаться и немного попортить кровь конфедератам. Они оба знали, что им надолго придется остаться на Хаджи, потому что история с пожарами начала принимать слишком крупные обороты, и Тайкус понимал, на что идет. Джим думает, в другое время Тайкус бы просто пошел в бар и старательно нарвался на драку, чтобы потом методично избить беднягу, которому не повезло попасться на крючок, но сейчас руки Тайкуса связаны.

Разумеется, иногда они сталкиваются с солдатами из местного гарнизона или из прибывшего подкрепления и даже, бывает, затевают с ними перестрелку, но это совсем не то же самое, что сломать кому-то нос или насладиться хрустом костей. Не добавляет радости и то, что они оказались в изоляции, пусть и ожидаемой. У них ограничены припасы и оружие, а на мили вокруг воняет дымом так, что хочется выплюнуть легкие.

В те дни, когда они не пытаются стащить что-нибудь у военных или не помогают местным жителям, они прячутся в убежище на окраине города, планируют следующую вылазку или просто бесцельно слоняются туда-сюда, не забывая о том, что кто-то должен стоять на стреме.

Случается, что к ним забредают конфедераты. Обратно в гарнизон они уже не возвращаются. Джим привык, что теперь он стопроцентный, бесповоротный убийца. Когда пулю в лоб из его гауссовой винтовки получал кел-морианец, это было другое. Кел-морианцы были врагами, теми, кто развязал войну, пытал военнопленных и уничтожал мирное население. Убивая таких вот ублюдков, которые считали, что им можно всё, Джим не чувствовал никакой вины — на войне этому нет места. А теперь он просто защищал свою преступную шкуру от преступников похуже и, казалось бы, чего переживать, но его обусловленное инстинктами желание выжить — куда более стыдная штука, чем патриотизм.

Сегодня Джим позволяет зайти себе немного дальше. Обычно он не уходит так далеко от лагеря, но сейчас ему надо подумать, избавиться от силы притяжения, которой вдруг обзавелось их с Тайкусом убежище. Земля вибрирует под ногами, а гул авиации ужасно раздражает слух: Джим на удивление быстро отвык от рутины жизни на военной базе, отдался обратно в теплые объятия своей почти гражданской жизни на ворованные деньги. Он не знает, что именно ищет, что именно хочет увидеть, — он просто идет вперед с оружием наперевес, и, наверное, в этом есть что-то от охоты. Джим не позволяет себе об этом думать, но поздно, мысль уже успела сформироваться и щекочет нервы и совсем немного — остатки моральных ценностей. 

На улицах Гелади Джим научился быть призраком: идти мимо городских патрулей незамеченным, воровать у них с такой легкостью и ловкостью, будто все маги Хаджи передали его рукам по капле своей силы. Конечно же, Джим не верит в магию, но народ Хаджи — верит и, пробыв здесь так долго, он привык с этим считаться. Их вера была в амулетах и медальонах, в игрушках, набитых соломой, и разрисованных чучелах генерала Кервока, которые каждый вечер горели в кострах, щедро приправленных народной ненавистью, на радость всем богам. 

Свой небольшой патруль Джим заканчивает тем, что прячет во внутренний карман куртки полную коробку сигар, которую умыкнул у морпехов для Тайкуса. 

Иногда народ Хаджи задабривал своих богов подношениями.  
Джим — в каком-то смысле — тоже.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> невнятный флэшбек.  
> Джим, Тайкус, камео дивана.

Обочины дорог горели.   
На Хаджи теперь что ни дорога, то жгучая тропа в ад.

— Красиво, что ли, — флегматично заметил Джим, будто это с лихвой окупало невыносимую вонь и пышущий прямо в лицо жар, привыкнуть к которым невозможно. Ни черта не окупало, в общем-то, но с утра Джим решил побыть хоть немного оптимистом.  
— Да нет, хуйня какая-то, — фыркнул в ответ Тайкус. Из него оптимист в принципе так себе: в своих ожиданиях лучшего они с Джимом почти никогда не совпадали. Частенько — друг другу назло.

До их нового убежища оставалось чуть меньше полумили, и Тайкус прибавил газу. Джим бы предпочел вести себя осторожнее, но, с другой стороны, ему тоже ужасно хотелось смыть с себя грязь и занять жутко неудобный, но единственный диван до того, как это сделает Тайкус.

Споры за диван продолжались с того самого дня, как они перебрались на новое место. Диван — не бог весть что, выцветший и побитый, и если правильно повернуться, то скрипел так, словно призраки завывали. 

Их хижина — настолько старая и дряблая, что никому и в голову не пришло бы искать их именно здесь. Этот район города колониальная милиция и миротворцы навещать не спешили: жилые дома держались на легковозгораемых материалах да честном слове. Кажется, одно лишь движение — и все рассыплется, как карточный домик. 

 

Джим узнал об этом месте от старухи, которая поймала его за руку, когда он пытался пробраться незамеченным через пост охраны на выходе из единственного уцелевшего рынка города. 

Тогда она перехватила его запястье, и от удивления или, может, от действия очередных магических штучек Джим застыл, позволив ей вывернуть его руку так, чтобы была видна ладонь. 

Глаза у старухи были серые, как пепел, а морщинистая кожа была смуглой. С секунду она изучала ладонь Джима цепким взглядом, а потом сказала:

— Ты будешь жить очень долго. Даже когда захочешь умереть — не сможешь. И все, кто рядом с тобой, умрут скорее рано, чем поздно.

Перед глазами будто щелкнули узловатыми пальцами, и Джим тут же выдернул руку. Старуха коротко рассмеялась. 

— К югу от восточных врат есть жилой район, — добавила она. — Местные бросили свои дома, потому что верят, что за ними придут духи огня. Вам с другом там, должно быть, понравится. Тихо и спокойно.

Джим приподнял бровь.

— Тихо, спокойно и духи огня?  
— Тебе не страшны духи огня, — отмахнулась она. — Разве не слышал, что я сказала? Сама смерть боится тебя.

 

Когда Джим рассказал об этом разговоре Тайкусу, тот только криво усмехнулся и пробасил:

— Слишком много на себя берешь, Джимми. — Он демонстративно стукнул себя кулаком в грудь. — Смотри-ка, Тайкус Финдли жив и здоров, как бык!  
— Что бык, то бык, — покладисто кивнул Джим, но уворачиваться от немедленно прилетевшего подзатыльника поленился. 

И малодушно промолчал о том, что, может, пока он будет держаться поблизости, смерть обойдет Тайкуса стороной.


End file.
